Ein schlechter Tag
by M9
Summary: Methos hat einen seeeeehr schlechten Tag.


Disclaimer: Ok, ihr kennt das ja schon: Gehört nix mir, verdiene nix damit usw...

Plot: Wie der Titel schon sagt: Methos hat einen seeeeehr schlechten Tag

Charaktere: Methos; Mac und Cassandra haben jeweils nen Kurzauftritt

Sonstiges: Ich weiß schon, ich mute dem Armen da viel zu, aber an irgendwem mußte ich an dem Tag eben meine Wut ablassen und dafür war er geradezu prädestiniert *fg* Ach ja, danke an unsere Wandermaus fürs Betaen, falls ihr eure Meinung dazu sagen wollt: Bitteeeeeee

Ein schlechter Tag 

****

Methos wachte auf.

Er wälzte sich noch ein paar Minuten im Bett herum und beschloß dann aufzustehen.

Er schlug die Decke beiseite und sprang aus dem Bett und....rutschte auf einem Kleiderstapel aus, der es sich vor dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

Methos rieb sich die Beule, die er an der Stelle bekommen hatte, an der sein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit der Bettkante gemacht hatte. „Ouh" stöhnte er. „Das fängt ja schon gut an..."

Dann erhob er sich langsam und bewegte seinen Körper auf das Bad zu. „Nach einer anständigen Dusche geht es mir sicher wieder besser." hoffte er und stand in die Duschwanne.

Er rieb sich kräftig mit Seife ein und spülte sie anschließend mit angenehm warmem Wasser wieder ab. Dann wusch er sich noch die Haare.

Wenige Minuten nach betreten der Dusche verließ er sie wieder. Um seinen Kopf war ein Handtuch gewickelt, das um die Hüfte hatte er sich gespart, da er ja sowieso alleine in der Wohnung war.

Er ging zu seinem Badezimmerschrank, holte seinen Föhn daraus hervor und steckte den Stecker in die Steckdose. Dann zog er das Handtuch schon wieder von seinem Kopf und zielte mit dem Föhn auf die nassen Haare. Er drückte auf den Startknopf, doch...nichts geschah.

Auch nach mehrmaligem Schütteln gab der Föhn noch keinen Muckser von sich.

Methos seufzte und legte den Föhn wieder weg. „Und wie soll ich nun meine Haare trocknen?" beklagte er sich beim Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken angebracht war. Der Spiegel antwortete ihm natürlich nicht. Dafür fing sein Badheizer wieder an zu summen. Es war einer von diesen Heizern, die sich intervallmäßig selbständig an- und ausschalteten.

Er blickte nach unten und sah eine Weile zu, wie sich das Rotorblatt in der kleinen Maschine drehte. Dann schnappte er sich kurzerhand das Gerät, stellte es auf sein Waschbecken und sich davor. So ließ er sich vom Heizer die Haare föhnen.

Nach 10 min waren die Haare trocken genug für seine Bedürfnisse und er stellte den Heizer wieder zurück an seinen angestammten Platz. Er war zwar nicht so effizient, wie ein Föhn, aber zur Not reichte er.

Er kämmte sich die noch feuchten Haare und zog sich an. Dann richtete er sich ein Frühstück und setzte sich damit vor den Computer. Irgendwann mußte er schließlich dieses Antivirenprogramm darauf installieren.

Vier Stunden, ein paar Wutanfälle und Morddrohungen gegen den hinterhältigen Kobold aus dem digitalen Horrorkabinett später hatte er das Programm endlich funktionstüchtig aufgespielt.

Er sank erleichtert auf sein Sofa und sah auf die Uhr. „Oh Gott." entfuhr es ihm. „Ich komme glatt zu spät..."

Er rannte in die Küche und schnappte sich dort ein Stück Brot, welches herrenlos auf der Brotschneidemaschine gelegen hatte. Dann sauste er weiter zum Kleiderständer, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und suchte dann sein Schwert.

Mit Brot im Mund und Mantel anziehend hastete er aus seiner Wohnung und sprang in seinen Wagen, den er glücklicherweise auf einem Parkplatz direkt vor dem Haus abgestellt hatte. Dann brauste er durch die Stadt zum Kino.

Dort angekommen zwängte er sich rückwärts - seitwärts in die letzte freie Parklücke und eilte zum Haupteingang des großen Kinokomplexes.

Kurz vor der Kasse stoppte er aber wieder abrupt. Er bemerkte eine 10m lange Menschenschlange vor dem Kassierhäuschen. Seine Schultern bewegten sich schlagartig in Richtung Erdboden und so schlappte er geknickt zum Ende der Schlange.

20min später kam er endlich an die Reihe und verlangte eine Kinokarte für den Film, den er schon so lange sehen wollte. „Aber der läuft heute doch gar nicht." meinte die Kassiererin verwundert.

„Wiiiiiiieeeee bitte??" fragte Methos mit großen Augen. Dann hielt er der Dame sein Kinoprogramm vor die Nase, um zu verdeutlichen, daß der Film unbedingt laufen mußte.

„Ach, das ist doch nur ein vorläufiges Programm." Sie zeigte auf einen klein geschrieben Satz ganz oben auf dem Programm. „Änderungen vorbehalten. Der Film wurde auf nächste Woche verschoben."

Methos Schultern legten eine weitere Stufe Richtung Erdboden zurück und er sah die Dame an der Kasse mit einem absoluten Mörderblick an. Mit rauher Stimme fragte er dann: „Ist das auch sicher?"

„Ja, 100%. Der Film läuft ab nächster Woche bei uns." bestätigte sie nochmals ihre vorherigen Worte und ignorierte dabei den Blick, den ihr dieser seltsame Kinobesucher zuwarf.

Der Kinobesucher drehte sich daraufhin um und stapfte zum Ausgang. „Bis nächste Woche." verabschiedete er sich.

Wieder aus dem Kino heraus suchte Methos seinen Wagen. Zu seinem Pech war er in der Zwischenzeit fast vollkommen zugeparkt worden. Hinten und Vorne betrugen die Abstände höchstens noch 10cm.

Er stieg auf den Fahrersitz und warf den Motor an. „Dann machen wir eben mal Feindberührung, um aus dieser Lücke zu kommen." murmelte er, als er den Wagen schon soweit zurückrollen ließ, bis er seinen Hintermann berührte. Dann lenkte er um und fuhr soweit nach vorne, bis er auch den Vordermann berührte. Dann wieder nach hinten.

Dieses Spielchen wiederholte er so oft, bis er endlich auf der Straße stand und wegfahren konnte.

Zwei Straßen weiter bemerkte er, daß ein kleines rotes Lämpchen auf seinem Armaturenbrett penetrant leuchtete. „War das etwa vorhin schon?" überlegte er. Dann sah er sich nach einer Tankstelle um.

Natürlich war keine zu sehen und zwei Minuten später hörte sein Motor mangels Nahrung auf zu funktionieren.

Er ließ den Wagen an den Straßenrand rollen und parkte ihn dort in einer freien Lücke. Dann stieg er aus und....es fing an zu regnen. Bessergesagt: Es goß wie aus Kübeln.

„Und ich habe natürlich keinen Regenschirm dabei." fluchte er lauthals und flüchtete sich unter das Dach einer Bushaltestelle, die ganz in der Nähe war. Dort setzte er sich hin und wartete. Er würde einen Bus nehmen, Benzin von der Tankstelle holen, zurückkommen und sein Auto auftanken...

Doch soweit kam es schon nicht mehr. Denn er spürte einen Buzz und sah zu seinem Entsetzen Cassandra in einem Taxi vorbeifahren.

Sie hatte ihn auch bemerkt und machte dem Fahrer Zeichen, sofort umzudrehen.

Methos wollte ihre Ankunft natürlich nicht abwarten und machte sich durch den Regen davon.

Stunden später kam er außer Atem und mit vor Nässe triefender Kleidung in seiner Wohnung an. Den Wagen hatte er völlig vergessen, aber auch Cassandra war nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld erschienen.

Er zog sich um, holte sich ein Bier und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. „Wenn ich schon nicht ins Kino komme kann ich mir ja wenigstens einen schönen Film im Fernsehen ansehen." Und mit diesen Worten schaltete er seine Flimmerkiste ein. Diese Beschreibung paßte auch am besten zu dem TV-Gerät. Zumindest in diesem Moment. Das Bild war ein einziges Flimmern und Rauschen. „Ich hätte eben doch Kabelanschluß nehmen sollen. Mit der Satellitenschüssel hat man bei jedem kleinen Schauer Probleme." stellt er mißmutig fest. „Dann eben Konserve!"

Er stand seufzend auf und schnappte sich ein Videoband aus seinem reichhaltigen Fundus. Dann schob er es in den Schlitz des Videorekorders und drückte auf Play.

Doch aus dem Videonachmittag wurde auch nichts. Denn ein seltsames Pfeifen und Gurgeln zeigte, daß das Gerät nicht mehr wollte.

Methos linste durch die Klappe und stellte ernüchtert fest: „Bandsalat."

Dann donnerte es draußen und das Licht ging aus. „Na toll, Stromausfall." beschwerte er sich. „Was habt ihr noch für Überraschungen für mich heute?"

Da klingelte es an der Wohnungstür.

Methos tastete sich im Dunkeln durch sein Chaos.

Da klingelte es noch einmal.

„Jaja, ich komme ja schon." rief er in Richtung Tür und stieß irgendwo mit der Hüfte an. „Ouh." jaulte er wieder und bewegte sich nun noch vorsichtiger durch die Dunkelheit.

Irgendwann hatte er die Tür dann erreicht und riß sie auf. Vor ihm stand Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod.

„Was willst du?" fragte er ihn grob und visierte ihn mit ungefähr dem gleichen Blick an, wie mittags die Kassiererin im Kino.

Die Taktik funktionierte. MacLeod war eingeschüchtert. „Ähm...also ...ich ...ich wollte nur fragen, wie's dir geht, und ob du Lust hast einen Film mit mir anzusehen. Ich komme gerade von der Videothek..."

Methos funkelte ihn mit Mordlust in den Augen an.

„WIE ES MIR GEHT?" brüllte er den Besucher an.

„ES GEHT MIR BSCHISSEN. ICH HATTE EINEN ABSOLUT MIESEN TAG. ES GING SO ZIEMLICH ALLES SCHIEF, WAS SCHIEF GEHEN KANN UND MEIN VIEDEO IST AUCH KAPUTT." er holte tief Luft und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Und jetzt liege ich ins Bett, damit es nicht noch schlimmer kommt. Gute Nacht." und damit knallte er Duncan die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Wieder in seiner vollkommen dunklen Wohnung stehend ignorierte er einfach Duncans Einwände von vor der Tür und schlängelte sich durch die Dunkelheit in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort schmiß er seine Kleidung einfach auf den Boden und ließ sich ins Bett fallen.

Zufrieden über die bequeme Unterlage und die Sicherheit, daß jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen konnte, räkelte er sich in den Kissen

Doch es kam schlimmer.

Methos war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen und fing an zu träumen. Auf diesen Traum hätte er jedoch liebend gerne verzichtet.

Cassandra jagte ihn quer durch die Stadt und stand am Schluß mit erhobenem Schwert vor ihm. Gerade als sie zuschlagen wollte wachte Methos auf.

Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und fragte sich „Was habe ich nur verbrochen?"

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er langte mit der Hand nach dem Dolch, den er vorsorglich immer auf seinem Nachttisch plaziert hatte. Diesen zentrierte er genau über seinem Herzen. Dann stach er zu. Bevor die tödliche Verletzung ihre Wirkung zeigte, zog er den Dolch wieder heraus.

Sein letzter Gedanke an diesem wirklich furchtbarem Tag lautete „Endlich eine Weile Ruhe."

Dann starb er.

Der Dolch rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel polternd auf den Fußboden.

Ende


End file.
